


Loud

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach’s a loud bottom, and while Chris anticipated some noise, he wasn’t quite ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seepunkrun (Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



Zach’s a _loud_ bottom, and while Chris anticipated some noise, he wasn’t quite ready for this. It starts as soon as he gets his fingers inside. Zach jacknifes off the bed and lets out a noise that startles Chris so badly he pulls his fingers out and checks to make sure he didn’t hurt Zach somehow. 

“Sorry,” Zach says, wrapping a hand around Chris’s wrist to guide his fingers back inside, “I’m loud. You can gag me if you want.”  

“I really don’t want.” But now Chris is more curious than surprised. Slowly he slides his fingers back in while watching Zach’s face. 

Zach bites down on his lip, but little whimpers still escape. They grow in volume as Chris picks up his pace. Fingerbanging Zach is like playing a musical instrument; every twist or thrust of Chris’s hand wrings another note out of Zach’s mouth. 

Chris keeps it up until Zach’s moans turn to pleas. 

“Chris,” he pants, “Chris, please fuck me. Please–” his words devolve into a garbled cry as Chris adds a third finger. 

Chris’s own dick is throbbing against his zipper, and he can’t wait to find out what kind of sounds Zach makes once he’s buried balls deep.


End file.
